Could I Learn To Love Him?
by MidnightGoddess
Summary: Gohan and Goten were sent away so that a certen some one could talk to ChiChi. It's from ChiChi POV. I think its rather good. Please R/R!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of DBZ.......but I do own a very kick ass Battle Damaged Goku and Vegeta, that I bought! Hehehe. ::Laughs at others who don't, then runs as rocks are thrown.:: What the Fuck!  
  
Could I Learn To Love Him?  
  
I look at the man before me. He is of one body, yet of two minds.... I stand there, confused as to what to say. Confused.... I don't understand....I don't.  
  
He speaks to me......the voice holds both of theirs and I'm not sure which one is the one that speaks these works of comfort. Which one is walking towards me with a face of concern, which one is caressing my cheek, offering as much comfort as he....no....as they can.......  
  
His eyes......they're so familiar yet so.....different. They show fear of being rejected because of this, but what do I do?..........He speaks again and I'm worried with this news of shame. Shame he has for feeling this way towards me, for not loving her the way he has for me. What he tells me informs me that this is not my husband who speaks but another man...... a man who has a child..... a man who has a ......mate?.....No!  
  
She was never his mate. Never his wife or his love. He did not ask for a child, though he loves him dearly, even if he would never show it to others. He never loved her.......it was about a need. A need that he was able to get from her......when he wanted it from me. But honor stood in the way. Respect for his own enemy stood in the way of getting to someone he knew he held powerful feelings towards.......even if he never would show them. So he found this need from some one who was there, from someone he knew he could never love...... from someone he didn't even take a liking to.   
  
Then the child came.....how could he turn his back to his own blood. He couldn't. He wouldn't. This was his blood, but then it was of hers too. He stayed and took care of them both, only because of the child, because it was what any respectable man would do. He would not turn from him responsibilities. Even if it meant never being able to be with .....me......but he could always watch from afar......  
  
Now this........he is part of his enemy, now and forever. Something I know discusses him more then any thing. Knowing he has cared for me this long and not knowing shocks me beyond words and then again I am thankful that he had always watched over me when my love could not. But still...... I am a women of high respect, and I fear how his son's mother is taking this.....He stayed with her and she believed he was hers. What if she tried to take him back after he told her this, after he told her of the love he felt for me and then leave to find the very women he was leaving her for. I could not bear the guilt of ripping a family apart......even if it was made pretend..... I could not live with that.  
  
But a choice had to be made. He could not have both of us, and I know my love would never leave me like this and he knows has his chance to show me his love. The both of them.   
  
I shake my head and take a step back, leaving his touch in thin air. Tears falling from my eyes, as guilt, pain, fear and confusion take me over. I wish my sons were here, so that I may stop this discussion and pretend it never happened. But he sent them off, so that they did not disturb us. I distraction was something I really needed at the moment. A distraction from this problem from this......life.   
  
This is all I had in my life.... problems. And now this......do I walk to him and find grace in his ebrace or do I turn and open the door, demanding that he leave?   
  
I'm scared, I truly am. What does my love think of this? Does he hate him for feeling these feeling for me? Is he confused as much as I am? Or is he grateful that Vegeta isn't putting up as much of a fight as before? Or does Goku even care? No.....I know he cares; I just think he is trying to give Vegeta something he knows hes wanted. I so confused!!! I love Goku, I do. But now Vegeta is here in they are both in one body. If I accepted this would Goku feel like he was being dishonored by me because I took Vegeta as well as him....? No..... no he wouldn't.....would he?  
  
He takes a step forward making me take one back. I'm still not use to him. This body they have both taken. He looks completely different....yet hold the resemblances of both of the two. Vegeto he calls him self.....figures that might be his......their new name. A bit of both of them.   
  
He reaches out again and takes my hand pulling me back in front of him, only an inch away from acceptance. The other arm goes around my waist inclosing that inch and I am met with a hug of loneliness. He's strong but so very gentle right now. I hold both my hands to my chest laying the side of my head on his clothed chest. Looking strait a head into the dark nothingness I stop the tears the were falling.   
  
His voice soft as it met my ears; he spoke to me as if he were speaking for the last time. Was it.... was this the last time he would hold me? The last time he would be able to tell me of his love for me? I had to think..... I had to think fast. To make my finale choice so that I could stop the torching of this mined game. His voice was soft like Goku, yes, but it still held the roughness of Vegeta. Light and Dark.....A sort of balance.   
  
Vegeto....he was so ......familiar just like that two of them....but also.....completely different from them. Goku and Vegeta was there......but they were now one..... one mind.....one heart....and one life force. Vegeto was his own man. Could I learn to love him?  
  
His hands slowly descended from around my waist as I felt a deep sigh of rejection from him. He was going to leave, leave while the feeling of rejection took over his heart and soul. He was going to walk out that door and leave.... me.   
  
Grabbing his gie tightly in my hands I bury my face into it, shaking from the thought that he might disappear in my very grasp.   
  
"I already lost my husband and his enemy, who cared for me from afar.......Don't leave me too." My voice shaking and being lost in the dark empty house. "Please.... I.I...I don't want to be alone again."  
  
He arms quickly rapped them selves around me holding me with all his strength willing my fears to leave me. He laid his head on top of mine and let his very voice sooth me.   
  
My hands slid up his chest and rap around his neck, pulling him down I met his lips with my own. Touching them with tenderness fallowed by full passion. Hungrily he took my kiss as he held me closer before picking me up and walking towards my room.   
  
Being laid on the bed broke our kiss, but only for a mere moment before he rose over me. Lust filled in the very depths of those eyes that I looked in. As if I was seeing his very soul. As he loved me that night I realized this was the man I was suppose to be with for the rest of my life. He was the one who was suppose to be my lover. He was not only my Goku, but he was my Vegeta too..........He was Vegeto.........  
  
The End.....  
  
A/N: So did you like????? Please review and tell me. Oh and look for my new site link up on my profile page soon. The old one is still there, but the new one will be up very, very soon. 


End file.
